The Titans and the Trio
by Marlicat
Summary: Teen Titans/Harry Potter Cross. The Teen Titans appear at Hogwarts, chased by a dangerous relative of Raven's... They find a hiding spot at Hogwarts, and the inevitable question pops up: Who has the bigger battle?
1. Whoops! Sweatdrop

**Hello hello! This is a Harry Potter/Teen Titans crossover! Marli and Aathel will be mentioned in it, and maybe one of them will visit our heroes... maybe.**

**Summary: The Teen Titans appear at Hogwarts, confused and chased by a dangerous relative of Raven's... and the inevitable question pops up when the Titans talk to the Boy Who Lived and his friends: Who was worse? Aathel, or Marli?**

**Don't answer that question wrong, as Marli is, indeed, me, Marli. Read Baby Brother to have some idea of what I'm talking about.**

**And so, I present to you, THE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mmmm... I _love _the steak here." Ron sighed." Those house elves do an excellent job. 'Mione, why aren't you eating?"

Aforementioned girl stuck her nose up in the air and pushed her plate away.

"Slave work," she sniffed.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, they _like _working! Don't start this _again!"_

Ron had said the wrong thing. (Again) Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Ron, that's only because they're uneducated! They don't know any better! They've always lived like this, so they don't know freedom!" She was about to stand up and continue yelling, but she was interrupted.

A group of strangely dressed teenagers had appeared, looking just as confused as everyone else who had seen them.

"Whoops," A girl in a dark blue cloak said. Her hood hid all of her face except her violet eyes, which were taking in her surroundings.

"Raven," A green boy said. "Is a school _really_ the safest place to hide from your darling half-brother, considering he's half demon and wants to kill us all, and nearly succeeded!?!"

"I trusted my powers to bring us to the most magically secure place it could find in_ any_ dimension." the one called Raven said. "My powers don't goof up like you, Beast Boy, especially not at times like this, without my loss of control _or_ the Apocalypse occurring. I _think_ I can assure you neither has happened."

Beast Boy shrank back, looking slightly sheepish. Then another girl, wearing a purple tank top and skirt, along with matching knee-high boots and a throat-guard spoke. "That is well, then, Friend Raven, but where exactly have your powers transported us?"

"I don't know, Starfire."

"But I think it's definitely some kind of school." A red, green, and yellow spandex-clad boy with black hair spoke. The teenagers had captured everyone's attention now, and a few people had ran to get the teachers.

"Guys, this is awesome and all, but we really ought to maybe explain to them," A strange half-machine African-American guy jerked his head at the entering teachers, who had their wands out and pointed in their direction. "Before we expire what little hospitality people are granted when they pop up, unexplained, unknown, and uninvited at their school."

The group of weirdly dressed teens seemed to realize for the first time that they were being watched hostilely. Raven eyed the wands the teachers had pointed in their direction.

The girl who pronounced her words as if they were new to her, Starfire, spoke. "Um, we are sorry to have intruded, but we are trying to hide from a demon, and Friend Raven's powers took us to the safest place it could find, and so we ended up here. May we be so rude as to intrude upon your hospitality?"

Dumbledore approached them, wand lowered but not put away. "May we have your names?"

"I am Starfire!" she declared warmly. "And these are my friends, Robin," She indicated the boy with spiky black hair. "Beast Boy," The green boy with pointed ears. "Raven." The hooded girl. "and Cyborg!" The half-human half-machine guy.

Then she approached Dumbledore. "And what is your name? Your favorite color? Where do you come from? What is this place? What is your favorite animal? Will you be my friend?"

Robin grabbed ahold of Starfire's arm. "Star, I don't think we should be asking the questions."

Dumbledore smiled at them for a moment. "Ah, Starfire. I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. We will see what we can do for you and your friends."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm afraid this story will be on hiatus untill Charged and Baby Brother are done. Because otherwise, no one but me will have any idea about what half the things happening are about.**

**I have a bent stop sign for sale!**

**All my Love,**

**Marlicat, a.k.a., Marli**


	2. Hello New Friends!

**I AM updating my other stories, but I had to get the second chapter of this up before I forgot about it... (sheepishly smiles)**

**--**

The Hogwarts staff was in Dumbledore's office, most of them eying the new arrivals suspiciously.

"Please," Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk. "Explain your situation to me and my staff."

"Well," Starfire started, and the others let her continue. " I am from the planet Tameran, Friends Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy are from Earth, and Raven is from Azarath. When friend Raven was born, there was a prophecy made, stating she would be the portal her father, Trigon the Terrible, used to conquer Earth. She disagreed. When she was sent to Earth, she ran into me, and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. At the time, I spoke only Tameranian. We fought. Raven intervened, noticing that I was handcuffed. She suggested Robin try to help. Robin removed the handcuffs, but I did not wish to be assisted. I learned English from him, and-"

"Wait a minute." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "If you didn't want help, why did you let him teach you English?"

"He did not teach me," Starfire said. "But Tameranians learn languages instantaneously upon lip contact."

Jaws dropped when they realized what she meant.

"Do you mean to tell us," Professor Dumbledore said slowly. "That by- lip contact, you can learn any language?"

"That is what I said." a slightly annoyed Starfire told him. "We defeated the Gordanians, who captured me as a prize-"

"A prize?" a confused Professor Flitwick inquired.

"Yes, I was valuable as next in line for the throne-"

"You were a princess?!"

"Can I please not be interrupted?"

"Certainly. Our apologies, you may continue."

"And so we formed the Teen Titans to protect Jump City. When Raven turned sixteen, we were all close friends. We had been through much, from my own traitorous sister, to a brain in a jar, to an underground hermit named Fixit who is now an ally. We had spread our contacts around the world. Then, a villain we thought was long dead reappeared, working with Raven's father, a demon, in exchange for the return of his own flesh and blood. Raven was used as a portal. The end of the world had arrived. Raven used her powers to protect us from her father in her last moments, so we were not turned to stone like the rest of the world. When the villain, Slade, was betrayed by Trigon, he made a deal with us that eventually resulted in the defeat of Trigon. Raven was revived."

"But now it appears another child fathered by Trigon, though not good like Raven, is out for revenge. We had some help from a friend, who helped us get a headstart of sorts on its defeat. We have been fighting him on and on, but he recently gained an upper hand- all he had needed was a few seconds. We had to retreat. Raven's powers ended us up here."

"What amazing powers do you have, to stop a demon?" Snape asked.

"Robin has no powers, but it matters not as he is extremely skilled with fighting. Beast Boy shifts into any animals, extinct, alien, or otherwise- but he's green. Cyborg uses his technology, but he is also very strong. Raven can control things with her aura, levitate, and teleport. I have my alien strength and Starbolts, I can shoot lasers from eyes, and I can fly. I also have no trouble breathing in space." She gave an un-Starfire-like smirk at their amazed faces.

"No powers?" Dumbledore asked, staring at- or maybe through Robin with peircing blue eyes.

_He looks right through people just like Batman,_ Robin marveled, unintimidated. But then barriers lurched up around his mind as a bright, well, _blue, _power tried to access his thoughts. The power rammed the mental barriers, searching for cracks and holes at contact. Whatever it was backed off.

Robin shook his head rapidly. "Robin, is it?" Dumbledore was saying. Robin looked up.

"Yes. That's me." He stared up at the Headmaster expectantly.

"You certainly seem to have an interesting story. We have several extra beds in the Gryffindor dorms, enough in both the girls' and boys' dorms for you to stay in. You may settle there, and we will consider your explanation until we come to a conclusion as to what must be done with you. Professor McGonagall will escort you there. While you wait for our decision, feel free to speak to any of our students or staff, though I must advise you to leave the Slytherins alone; they will not take kindly to you, I think." He nodded at the Transfiguration teacher, who led them down several hallways up to a portrait of an amazingly lifelike and fat sleeping lady. She stopped.

"Um, why're we stopping at a picture?" Beast Boy asked McGonagall. She did not respond, instead choosing to rap sharply on the portrait. To everyone's great surprise (except McGonagall) the subject of the portrait awoke with a start and said sleepily, "Password?"

"Felix Felicis," Professor McGonagall told her. The portrait swung open, and the Teen Titans all walked in dazedly.

**Sorry I haven't updated in two forevers and a half!**

**Marlicat**


End file.
